Reading The Maze Of Bones
by Fasiha
Summary: Three teenagers have captured Amy,Dan,Saladin,Nellie,Jonah,Ian,Hamilton,Reagan,Madison and force them to read a blue book with skulls on it. Who are they? What are they? Read and find out . Spoiler Alert: Day Of Doom Rated K .
1. Prologue

_Norway,Oslo 14:00_

Fasiha walked over to the blonde girl behind the desk.

"Did you call them?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes"

Fasiha nodded approvingly and pushed the door marked -Conference Room-

Inside she saw two other teenagers, a boy and girl ,same age as her (16) sitting on two comfy chairs on one side of the oval shaped table.

"Well, see who's here" the girl said in her British accent. Her shoulder length blonde hair was done in streaks of purple, blue and yellow-which brought out her bright blue eyes- and her fringe was coloured black. She was wearing a black and blue zebra shirt as well as black trousers.

"I didn't expect you to show up" Fasiha said calmly.

The boy who had jet black hair and same bright blue eyes as his sister, who was wearing jeans and a leather jacket said "Well, when you give such a deal. Its hard to say no" the boy replied in the same accent.

"I never expected you to be so formal and conjure up a meeting like this" the girl said waving a hand around the room. "Its hardly your style"

Fasiha watched them both with amusement. She sat down on a chair across from them.

"Well, since this is the only room which isn't bugged-" Fasiha began but was cut off by the girl. "Yes,yes I know. Now Please-to the point!"

Fasiha counted to ten in her head and then smiled. "Sure"

"As I informed you, I have a plan. It may work"

"May?" The boy asked.

"Yes, may. If we want to succeed i will need your co-operation."

The girl sniffed "And do you really believe that we can trust you"

For a moment Fasiha's warm brown eyes turned yellow and she growled but then they returned to their normal state "I know it's not much but to do this we will need the younger generation only"

"Duh!" The girl said, who had hardly noticed the brief change seconds before. "Cahills,Holts,Kabra and... Jonah" she got a weird dreamy look on her face.

Her brother rolled his eyes then scowled. "What about the Starlings?"

Fasiha pursed her lips. After three whole seconds she said "They weren't in most of the clue hunt, so no. But eventually in the end, yes"

The boy nodded "I'm in"

The girl rolled her eyes and said "okay, then so am I"

Fasiha exhaled a breath of relief. "Great. Just got to make some phone calls. Remember to prepare everything. We don't want them to find out where they are, do we?"

"Oh don't worry" the boy said, remembering a joke "They won't have a clue"

**Please Review!**

**And feel free to comment if something is out of character, cliche or anything that's wrong.**

**~FA~**


	2. Getting Captured

_Attleboro,MA 15:23_

"Hiyaah!"

Amy sighed. "Dan!. Go to your room! I'm trying to read"

She was in the library in an attempt to read but her dweeb of a brother wouldn't let her.

CRASH! One of the coffee tables broke a leg.

"That's it!" Amy stood up from the warm armchair and ran after Dan who was running down the halls in his ninja robes "You cannot capture a Sensei!" He screamed.

But Amy was fast, thanks to the clue hunt. "Oh yeah? Watch me" she jumped up, one hand on the wall, and landed in front of Dan. She took his arm and smiled sweetly.

"I thought you said I could not capture a sealsei" She knew the word Sensei, but wanted to irritate him and accomplished as Dan face palmed.

"You are a disgrace to the family, Amy. You must commit seppuku"

Amy rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "It must be Nellie"

They walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing an exhausted Nellie with two full bags of groceries.

"Kiddo? A little help here"

Amy quickly took one bag of groceries. _Meow_ . In came Saladin, eyeing the bag.

"Guess he smelled the red snapper" Nellie said with a smile. She looked at Dan and was going to comment on his dirty robes when she caught a glimpse of black.

"Umm"

Amy noticed her uneasiness and looked behind her. There two inches away was a swirling dark looking void. "Wow,a portal!" Dan said who had noticed this too. Amy shook her head dumbfounded and sniffed. "Eww, what's that smell?'

Dan sniffed the air. "Rotten eggs,dirty socks and-" he yawned.

"Kiddo?" Nellie asked, her eyes closing. She dropped the grocery bag. Amy did the same.

Before anyone could react, they all dropped on the floor. Saladin meowed one last time before he curled up and shut his eyes.

_Wisconsin 3:00_

"One,Two,Three..One,Two, Three...-" Eisenhower Holt bellowed racing on the 500 meter track, followed by Marry-Todd Holt,Hamilton,Madison,Reagan and Arnold (the pit bull)

"Honey!" Marry-Told quickened her pace next to her husband. She was talking to him about a new strategy. Suddenly, in her place, in front of Hamilton, materialized a black swirling 'hole'. Hamilton stopped abruptly causing his sisters to bump into him. His parents didn't seem to notice. "Hammer! Eew what did you do!?" Reagan grimaced.

Hamilton sniffed "smells coming from that!" He pointed to the black 'hole'

Madison held her head in her hands "I feel dizzy"

And with those last words she dropped unconscious, followed by her siblings as they all were sucked into the black 'hole'.

Arnold tried to jump in too,barking. But the 'hole' disappeared with the three Holt children.

_London,England 18:00_

Ian Kabra sat at his bed, breathing heavily. He had just arrived from a polo match where his team had just won easily. He thought of taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes when something at the corner of his eye moved. He moved his head to the right. Nothing unusual except... He stared in the mirror which was reflecting an exhausted Ian in front of a dark swirling black void. Ian stood up and turned around, assuming it was a prank. But no, this was all too true. Ian took cautious steps until he was three inch away.

That smell. He had smelled it before. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Suddenly,his eyes widened and as he turned to run as far from the smell, a hand pulled his arm, causing Ian to stumble backwards. As soon as he came an inch he drooped unconscious.

_Rome,Italy 23:00_

"Love Y'all! see yah next Frayday!" Jonah Wizard yelled as the audience went in frenzy mode. Jonah quickly went backstage. "Yo,dawg!" He called to the sound manager "yes,sir?"

"Where's mah Pops?" Jonah said, giving one last searching look around.

"In the dress droom, sir" the SM replied.

"Thanx,Yo! What did d'a Wiz say about call'in him sir?"

"Sorry..uhm..dude" said the man and hurried off.

Jonah turned the corner to the door marked -Dress Room- He opened the door. No Broderick. "Yo! Dad?" No reply. Jonah stepped inside and his eyes widened. Right in front of him was a swirling black void. Jonah stepped forward. "Not cool pops! Not in the mood for prank'in " No reply. Just silence.

Jonah sniffed. "Who let'out the gas!" He clutched his nose and immediately began seing yellow spots. Two seconds later Jonah Wizard was being sucked into the void, unconscious.

**Well, I hoped you liked it :-)**

**Don't forget to review. At first I was thinking I'd do all the books, which would be hilarious. But then i thought only 'Korea'.**

**Yup, The Sword Thief. Please review your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 1

"Let's wake them up!" the girl urged.

"Okay, okay,relax" Fasiha stood up from the couch and flicked her fingers. Everybody in the room began to stir.

Fasiha caught Justin eyeing them. "Are you nervous Justin?"

Justin tried to look shocked. "What! Me? Nope. I'm totally cool and confident"

Sarah rolled her eyes, smiling.

Amy woke up slowly. She shook her head and sat up. She was in a white room. Literally. The walls were white -and they seemed to give light as there were no light bulbs-, the floor and so was the 7 doors on her left. She craned her neck to the right, where a sofa and 5 armchairs lay surrounding a big glass table. Amy forced herself to look in front of her where she met familiar faces stirring. The Holts, Ian and Jonah. She looked down on her lap where Saladin lay, sleeping peacefully. Dan-who's head was on her right shoulder- and Nellie -on the left-opened their eyes, yawned and stretched.

"Whoah! What am I doing here?" Jonah asked, laying off the slang.

Ian stood up brushing himself. He seemed to have arrived from a polo match as he was wearing a helmet,blue polo shirt, white ironed pants and polo boots.

Amy had to admit, he looked good in his outfit.

Dan stood up too. "One minute I'm at the door and the next I get portaled to this...Lair!"

Amy shook her head and stood up. "There is no such word as portaled and this isn't a lair. that black void-"

"Did you just say black void? Cu's I saw one in my dress room" Jonah replied, standing up.

Everyone was awake and standing. "Me too" said Hamilton. "We'll not in my dress room but-" Ian nodded "I just came form a polo match,as you see" he gestured to his uniform. "When I saw this black void, I went close and I smelled Naphthalene. Great amounts actually, but before I could escape someone grabbed my arm and well, I fell unconscious."

"That rotten smell? It was to drive us unconscious?" Reagan asked. "I thought it was Hamilton" Hamilton kicked her.

Someone cleared their throat and for the first time Amy realized that they weren't alone. Three teenagers were standing on their right obscured by the shadows. They stepped forward and Amy saw two girls and a boy. One of the girls-with bright blue eyes- resembled the boy except the hair. She was blonde while he had jet black. They might be siblings. The other girl-who had cleared her throat- had straight brown hair-and a fringe-which reached her back. She had warm brown eyes which went with her hair. She was wearing jeans, leather boots and a white blouse on a full-sleeved brown shirt. She looked around 16. All of them did.

"Cahills! Welcome!" She said a smile tugging on her lips.

"Welcome?" Dan snapped. "You just kidnapped us!"

The girl tilted her head, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She ignored Dan and continued. "I'm Fasiha. This is Sarah and Justin."

Sarah rolled her eyes and gazed at Jonah. Justin nudged her. Distracted,she shook her head. "As Fasiha said, Welcome. You're probably wondering why you're here" she had a British accent Amy noted. Ian noticed this too as he frowned a bit.

"We brought you here so that you could read a book-"

"A book!" Dan exploded. He gestured to me "I was trying to _stop_ my sister from reading"

Amy rolled her eyes. Justin spoke up "Don't worry, when you're done reading, you can leave."

"Where are we exactly?" Amy asked.

"In Norway,Oslo. But that's not important. You will stay here till until you finish the book"

"What!" Hamilton yelled

"Not cool! D'a Wiz got a concert!"

"I've got a match tomorrow"

"I've got an exam next Monday! and I'm not missing a cooking exam" Nellie gave Fasiha the look, which meant she wouldn't be talked out of it.

Fasiha nodded to Justin who held out his index finger and swirled it closing his eyes.

Suddenly, two images appeared. Everybody-except Sarah and Fasiha-gasped.

One with Eisenhower and Mary-Todd,still. They were running -Amy realized-but frozen in mid-air.

The second showed screaming fans in mid-scream also frozen.

"Time is frozen so it doesn't matter how long you guys stay in this dimension, you will arrive where you left the real world" Fasiha explained.

"Dimension?" Amy choked on the word.

Fasiha nodded. "Please sit"

Reluctantly, all the Cahills sat on armchairs except for the Holts who picked the couch.

A blue book with bones on it appeared on the table. Ian raised an eyebrow and Hamilton's mouth formed an O.

"Pick it up" Sarah said. Seconds later Amy realized that she was talking to her. She picked up the book.

"Crazy cover" Nellie muttered.

"Hey don't those bones look familiar" Dan said "the catacombs in Paris!"

Amy gasped. "What is this book exactly about?" She asked.

"You guys of course" Sarah replied. "It's your point of view but sometimes there may be some Pov's that are from the other teams."

"Teams?" Madison asked

"The clue hunt?" Ian asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yup" Sarah said and smiled. "This records what happened at the start.

From Amy and Dans point of view to be exact. "

Amy swallowed. From her Pov. Does that mean her thoughts?

As if reading her mind, Fasiha nodded "your thoughts, to be precise"

"Well, I've got to go" Sarah said nodding to Justin.

And suddenly, poof they were gone. Fasiha was only 's eyes widened. Dan gaped. "That's so awesome!" He said jumping in his armchair.

"We will start in alphabetical order. Amy, you first."

Amy wondered where Fasiha would sit. Suddenly Fasiha crossed her legs,She was hovering 6 inches above ground!.

If possible Dan gaped even more till Amy was sure his jaw would snap off.

Hamilton was choking. "How...but..."

"What?!" Ian blinked, his eyebrows knitted together.

Fasiha closed her eyes and Amy noticed that her nails grew into claws like a tigers and she had short little whiskers on her face. Even fangs were visible under her lip. Amy trembled. Who was this person? When Fasiha opened her eyes again, instead of warm brown, Amy saw alert yellow. Fasiha noticed her expression, and her expression softened. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm just more relaxed in Partial form. You'll get food and sleep when the time is right. Please start reading."

Amy forced herself to look at the book but it was hard. She could feel Fasiha's yellow eyes on her.

Amy cleared her throat.

"**The Maze Of Bones **" she read.

**Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will**.

Beside her Dan stiffened. Fasiha was peering at them with her yellow eyes. "Keep going"

**Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years. Wether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre**

**Had never been certain.**

**"Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"**

**Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadows of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today.**

Right on cue, Saladin meowed and jumped on Dans lap. Out of the corner of her eye she could she see Ian stiffen in his armchair at sight of Saladin. Fasiha opened her eyes again and tilted her head, gazing at Saladin. Saladin watched Fasiha and then meowed and jumped on her lap. Dan looked amazed that Saladin would leave his lap for a complete utter stranger. Amy continued.

**She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of civilization.**

**"Yes, William." Her every breath was painful. "I'm sure." **

Dan coughed ,staring at the wall.

**William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face. He had been Grace's adviser, her closest confident, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this.**

Ian raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

**He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing w-wrecked her b-body.**

Amy couldn't hold the tears back. Dan gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She thanked him with her eyes and continued.

**Once the coughing passed,William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.**

**"They're so young," William lamented. "If only their parents-"**

**"But their parents didn't ," Grace said bitterly.**

Dan frowned.

**"And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."**

"Children, as in you dawgs?" Jonah asked. Amy shrugged.

Fasiha opened an eye, Saladin still curled up in her lap. "Yes" she answered to Jonah.

**"If they don't succeed-"**

**"Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said."Everything family,the world-all of it."**

**William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands. **

**Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous a day to die. She wanted to have one last picnic with the children. **

Amy's lip trembled.

**She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.**

**But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs l-laboured. She clutched her Jade necklace-a good-luck talisman she found in China years ago. It had seen her through many close calls with death, many lucky misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore.**

**She'd worked hard to prepare for this day. Still,there was so much she left undone...so much she had never told the children.**

**"It will have to be enough," she whispered. And with that, Grace a Cahill c-c-closed her**

**e-eyes f-for the l-last t-time. **

Amy let the tears fall. After a few minutes of silence, she wiped them away and swallowed.

"Page break" she announced.

**"When he was sure Grace had passed away,William McIntyre went to the window and closed the curtains. William preferred darkness. It seemed more proper for the business at hand.**

**The door opened behind him. Grace's cat hissed and disappeared under the bed. William didn't look back. He was staring at Grace Cahills's signature on her new Will, which had just become the most important document in the Cahill family's history.**

**"Well?" A brusque voice said.**

**William turned. A man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by shadows, his suit as black as oil.**

Amy frowned. "Could it be-"

"Yup" Dan said grinning. "That's great uncle Fiske"

**"It's time," William said. "Make sure they suspect nothing."**

**William couldn't tell for sure, but he thought the man in black smiled.**

**"Don't worry," the man promised. "They'll never have a clue."**

Amy smiled.

"Nice" Jonah said. Dan grinned.

Fasiha opened her eyes. She looked at each of them before saying "next to read-Dan"

Amy gave the book to Dan hoping it wouldn't be her Pov. She bit her lip.

Dan on the other hand was grinning like a maniac.


	4. Chapter 2

**Dan Cahill thought he had the most annoying big sister on the planet. **

Amy rolled her eyes, smiling

**And that was **_**before**_ **she set fire to two million dollars.**

"Dude. Are you talking about the will-two million dollars?" Hamilton asked.

Dan nodded. His maniac grin still plastered on his face.

**It all started when they went to their grandmother's funeral. Secretly, Dan was exited, because he was hoping to make a rubbing of the tombstone after everyone else was gone.**

"Rubbings like the one at the Shakespeare's grave?" Jonah asked.

Dan nodded. "Amy told you guys it was just my hobby but you thought I was trying to find the clue."

Hamilton and Jonah looked embarrassed but Ian just shook his head. "That was the Clue Hunt. Everyone was suspicious of Everything." He said.

Amy looked at him. His face seemed sad. She wondered why.

**He figured Grace wouldn't care. She'd been a cool grandmother.**

**Dan loved collecting things. He collected baseball cards, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil war weapons**

"Cool!" Hamilton looked awestruck.

**Rare coins, and every cast he'd ever had since kindergarten (all twelve of them).**

"Really? Cast?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

Dan glared at him "Don't question me or I'll have Saladin scratch your face"

Hamilton snickered while Jonah grinned and Amy smiled.

Ian humphed.

**At the moment, what he liked best were charcoal rubbings of tombstones.**

**He had some awesome ones back at the apartments his favorite read:**

**PRUELLA GOOD**

**1891-1929**

**I'M DEAD. LET'S HAVE A PARTY**

"Really? It said that?" Hamilton asked.

"Yup" Dan replied.

"That's sick, yo!"

Dan nodded grinning.

**He figured if he had a rubbing of Grace's tombstone in his collection, maybe it wouldn't feel quite so much like she was gone forever.**

**Anyway, the whole way from Boston to the funeral in Bristol County, his great-aunt Beatrice was driving like a very slow lunatic. She went twenty-five miles an hour on the highway and kept drifting across lanes so the other cars honked and swerved and ran into guardrails and stuff.**

"I drive so much better" Nellie muttered.

**Aunt Beatrice just kept clutching the wheel with her jeweled fingers. Her wrinkly face was made up with Day-Glo red lipstick and rouge, which made her blue hair look even bluer. Dan wondered if she gave the other drivers nightmares about old clowns.**

Ian grimaced. "She has a horrid fashion sense"

Dan scowled. "Fashion? More like clown art"

Hamilton snickered.

Jonah frowned "Yo do not insult the Janus"

Hamilton raised his hands,palms up,in mock surrender.

**"Amy!" She snapped, as another SUV careened down the exit ramp because Beatrice had just pulled in front of it.**

"Isn't someone going to sue her?" Nellie asked. "She is a shame to drivers"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Ian can sue her for us, right?"

"Of course" he said and smirked.

Dan face palmed.

**"Stop reading in the car! It's not safe!"**

"Not safe to read?" Ian asked, confused.

"That's Beatrice" Dan explained.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Dan tried to imitate Amy's voice **"But,Aunt Beatrice-" **

**"Young Lady, close that book!"**

**Amy did which was typical.**

Amy toke the book from Dan, closed it and swatted it on his head. "OW!"

She gave it back to him. He stuck out his tung.

"You know Dan, that's so immature" Ian said.

Jonah and Hamilton nodded.

Dan ignored them and continued.

**She never put up a fight with adults.**

"Because, unlike you, I don't want to get in trouble all the time."

**Amy had long reddish-brown hair, unlike Dan's, which was dark blond. This helped Dan pretend his sister was an alien imposter**

Amy swatted his arm. "OW! Again!"

**but unfortunately they had same eyes- green like jade, their grandmother used to say.**

**Amy was three years older and six inches taller than Dan, and she never let him forget it**

Amy smirked

**-like being fourteen was such a big deal.**

Amy scowled. Dan smirked**.**

**Usually she wore jeans and some old t-shirt because she didn't like people noticing her, but today she was wearing a black dress so she looked like a vampire's bride.**

Amy reddened.

**Dan hoped her outfit was as uncomfortable as his stupid suit and tie.**

"When will you mature?" Ian asked.

"Lemme see...hmm...if it means being you then Never!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

**Aunt Beatrice had thrown a fit when he tried to go to the funeral in his ninja clothes. It wasn't as if Grace would care if he was comfortable and deadly, the way he felt when he pretended to be a ninja, but of course Aunt Beatrice didn't understand.**

**Sometimes it was hard for him to believe she and Grace were sisters.**

Amy nodded "I found it hard to believe too"

**"Remind me to fire your au pair as soon as we return to Boston," Beatrice grumbled. "You two have been entirely too spoiled."**

"She was going to fire me?"

Amy nodded.

"I thought Grace told her not to fire me" Nellie said raising an eyebrow.

Amy shrugged.

"Grace died and she thought it would be okay to lie behind a dead persons back" Dan grumbled.

**"Nellie's nice!" Dan protested.**

"Thanks, kiddo"

**"Hmph! This **_**Nellie**_ **almost let you burn down the neighbor's apartment building!"**

**"Exactly!"**

"I let you do that?" Nellie asked, confused.

Dan nodded. You were listening to music when I asked you and you gave me a thumbs up.

Madison ,Reagan and Hamilton grinned.

**Every couple of weeks, Beatrice fired their au pair and hired a new one. The only good thing was that Aunt Beatrice didn't live with them personally. She lived across town in a building that didn't allow kids,**

"Didn't allow kids?" Hamilton asked.

"Perhaps dogs but not kids" Ian lamented.

"Nope. She said kids." Dan said.

"And you take her word for it?" Reagan asked.

"Ummm" Dan scratched the back of his neck.

**So sometimes it took he a few days to hear about Dan's latest exploits.**

**Everybody rolled their eyes.**

**Nellie had lasted longer than most. Dan liked her because she made amazing waffles and she usually cranked her iPod up to brain-damage level.**

"That's the only reason you like me? What about all those times saving-"

"Remember Nellie this is before the funeral" Amy told her.

Nellie nodded "before the craziness started."

**She didn't even hear when Dan's bottle rocket collection went off and strafed the building across the alley.**

"I didn't?"

"Nope"

**Dan would miss Nellie when she got fired.**

**Aunt Beatrice kept driving and muttering about spoiled children. Amy secretly went back to her huge book. **

"What's so interesting about books anyway?" Hamilton asked.

"Well-" Amy started but Dan cut her off. He didn't need a lecture on books right now.

**The last two days, since they got the news about Grace's death, Amy had been reading even more than usual. Dan knew it was her way of hiding, but he kind of resented it because it shut him out, too.**

Amy had no idea Dan felt that way.

**"What are you reading?" He asked. "Medieval European Doorknobs? Bath towels through the ages?"**

Everyone burst out laughing**. **

**Amy gave him an ugly face-or an uglier -than usual - face.**

"What do you have against your sis, dude?" Jonah aske**d.**

**"None of your business, dweeb."**

**"You can't call a ninja lord, **_**dweeb. **_**You have disgraced the family. You must commit seppuku."**

"Why do I have the feeling of deja vu?" Amy mused.

"Because, you are always a disgrace" Dan replied.

Amy rolled her eyes.

**Amy rolled her eyes.**

"Whoh, creepy" Reagan looked at Amy then at the book.

"Does it really say that"

"Yup. From Amy to Eyes"

**After a few more miles, the city melted into farmland. It started to look like Grace country, and even though Dan had promised himself he wouldn't get sappy, he began to feel sad. Grace had been the coolest ever. She'd treated him and Amy like real people,**

Jonah grinned "Dude your fake?"

Dan grinned back.

**not kids. That's why she'd insisted they simply call her Grace, not Grandmother or Gran or Nan or any silky name like that. She'd been one of the only people who'd ever cared about them. Now she was dead, and they had to go to her funeral and see a bunch if relatives who had **_**never**_ **been nice to them...**

"There's a line" Dan announced.

"It means page break" Amy explained

**The family cemetery sat at the bottom of the hill from the mansion. Dan thought it was kind of stupid they'd hired a hearse to carry Grace a hundred yards down the driveway.**

**They could've put wheels on the coffin like they have on suitcases and that would've worked just as well.**

Dan,The Holts and Jonah cracked up.

"That would be awesome!" Madison said.

Reagan nodded.

**Summer storm clouds rumbled overhead. The family mansion looked dark and gloomy on its hill, like a lord's castle. Dan loved the place, with its billion rooms and chimneys and stained glass windows.**

**He loved the family graveyard even more. A dozen crumbling tombstones spread out across the green meadow ringed in trees, right next to a little creek.**

**Some of the stones were so old the writing had faded away. Grace used to take Amy and him down to the meadow on their weekend visits. Grace and Amy would spend the afternoon on a picnic blanket , reading and talking, while Dan explored the graves and the woods and the creek.**

_**Stop that, **_**Dan told himself. **_**You're getting sentimental.**_

**"So many people," Amy murmured , as they walked down the driveway.**

**"You're not going to freak out, are you?"**

**Amy fiddled with the collar of her dress. "I'm -I'm not freaking out. I just-"**

**"You hate crowds," he finished.**

"Really? I love'em" Jonah said.

**"But you **_**knew**_ **there'd be a crowd. They come every year."**

**Each winter, as long as Dan could remember, Grace had invited relatives from all over the world for a weeklong holiday. The mansion filled up with Chinese Cahills and British Cahills.**

Ian smirked.

**And South African Cahills and Veneuzelan Cahills. Most of them didn't even go by the name Cahill, but Grace assured them they were all related. She'd explain about cousins and second cousins and cousins three times removed until Dan's brain started to hurt.**

"That's your family history, alright" Nellie confirmed.

**Amy would usually go hide in the library with the cat.**

"I wouldn't hide. I just wanted some peace"

**"I know," she said "But...I mean, **_**look **_**at them all."**

**She had a point. About four hundred people were gathering at the grave site.**

**"They just want her fortune," Dan decided** _**.**_

**"Dan!**_**"**_

**"Well? It's true."**

**They had just joined the procession when Dan suddenly got flipped upside down.**

Madison and Reagan grinned. Ian raised and eyebrow.

**"Hey!" He yelled**

**"Look guys," a girl said. "We caught a rat!"**

**Dan wasn't in a good position to see, but he could make out the Holt sisters - Madison and Reagan - standing on either side of him, holding him by his ankles. The twins had matching purple running suits, blond pigtails,and crooked smiles. They were only eleven, same as Dan, but they had no trouble holding him. Dan saw more purple running suits behind them - the rest of the Holt family. Their pit bull, Arnold, raced around their legs and barked. "Let's fling him into the creek," Madison said.**

**"I wanna fling him into the bushes!" Reagan said. "We never do my ideas!"**

"Yeah we never do!" Reagan looked at her sister.

But Madison just shrugged**.**

**Their older brother, Hamilton, laughed like an idiot.**

Hamilton scowled while Jonah snickered. Ian just smirked.

**Next to him, their dad, Eisenhower Holt, and their mom, Mary-Todd, grinned like this was all good fun.**

Hamilton's head hang low.

**"Now, girls," Eisenhower said. "We can't go flinging people at a funeral. This is a happy occasion!**

**Amy!" Dan called. "A little help here?" Her face had gone pale. She mumbled, "Dr-dr-drop ... " Dan sighed in exasperation. "She's trying to say 'DROP ME!'" Madison and Reagan did -on his head**

**Ow!" Dan said.**

**"M-M-Madison!" Amy protested.**

**"Y-y-yes?" Madison mimicked. "I think all those books are turning your brain to mush, weirdo."**

"Sorry Amy" Madison said.

"No it's okay. Ian's right. That was the clue hunt."

**If it had been anybody else, Dan would've hit back, but he knew better with the Holts. Even Madison and Reagan, the youngest, could cream him. The whole Holt family was way too buff. They had meaty hands and thick necks and faces that looked like G.I. Joe figures. **

"Okay. Sorry Hamilton but seriously at that time-" Dan started.

Hamilton grinned "Don't mention it buddy" **Even the mom looked like she should be shaving and chewing on a cigar. "I hope you losers took a good last look around the house," Madison said. "You're not going to be invited back here anymore, now that the old witch is dead." **

**"Rawf!" said Arnold the pit bull.**

**Dan looked around for Beatrice, but as usual she wasn't anywhere near them. She'd drifted off to talk to the other old people.**

**Grace wasn't a witch," Dan said. "And we're going to inherit this place!"**

**The big brother, Hamilton, laughed. "Yeah, right." His hair was combed toward the middle so it stuck up like a shark fin. "Wait till they read the will, runt. I'm gonna kick you out myself!"**

Hamilton looked at Dan "So-"

"No need. If we all apologize for everything then we'll have to be her another two months"

**"All right, team," the dad said. "Enough of this. Formation!"**

**The family lined up and started jogging toward the grave site, knocking other relatives out of their way as Arnold snapped at everyone's heels. "Is your head okay?" Amy asked guiltily.**

**Dan nodded. He was a little annoyed Amy hadn't helped him, but there was no point complaining about it. She always got tongue-tied around other people. "Man, I hate the Holts."**

**"We've got worse problems." Amy pointed toward the grave site, and Dan's heart sank.**

Dan peeked a look at Ian who understood what was coming. He was grabbing the arms of the chair tightly as if he might fall off.

Amy now understood why he was so sad. The Holts and Jonah just looked confused.

Fasiha opened her eyes and exhaled. She gave a knowing look to Ian and said. "Sadly, you must read each and everything"

Ian nodded and Dan continued.

**The Cobras," he muttered.**

**Ian and Natalie Kabra.**

Ian coughed.

**were standing by Grace's coffin, looking like perfect little angels as they talked to the preacher. They wore matching designer mourning outfits that complemented their silky black hair and cinnamon-colored skin. They could've been child supermodels. **

**"They won't try anything during the funeral," Dan said hopefully. "They're just here for Grace's money like the rest of them. But they won't get it."**

**Amy frowned. "Dan ... did you really believe what you said, about us inheriting the mansion?"**

**"Of course! You know Grace liked us best. We spent more time with her than anybody."**

**Amy sighed like Dan was too young to understand, which Dan hated.**

**"Come on," she said. "We might as well get this over with." And together they waded into the crowd.**

**The funeral was a blur to Dan. The minister said some stuff about ashes. They lowered the coffin into the ground. Everybody tossed in a shovelful of dirt. Dan thought the mourners enjoyed this part too much, especially Ian and Natalie. **

"Uh, sorry" Dan said.

"No it's okay" Ian replied staring at the far wall.

**He recognized a few more relatives: Alistair Oh, **

Everyone was silent**. **

**the old Korean dude with the diamond-tipped walking stick who always insisted they call him Uncle; the Russian lady Irina Spasky, **

Beside him he could feel Amy wince every time the name of someone dead popped up

**who had a twitch in one eye so everybody called her Spaz behind her back; the Starling triplets Ned, Ted, and Sinead, who looked like part of a cloned Ivy League lacrosse team. **

"Where are they anyway?" Amy asked.

"They will arrive later" Fasiha replied, stroking Saladin.

**Even that kid from television was there: Jonah Wizard. He stood to one side, getting his picture taken with a bunch of girls, and there was a line of people waiting to talk to him. He was dressed just like on TV, with lots of silver chains and bracelets, ripped jeans, and a black muscle shirt (which was kind of stupid, since he didn't have any muscles). **

"Hey!" Jonah protested.

Hamilton snickered "Dude, you just got owned"

**An older African-American guy in a business suit stood behind him, punching notes in a BlackBerry. Probably Jonah's dad. Dan had heard that Jonah Wizard was related to the Cahills, but he'd never seen him in person before. He wondered if he should get an autograph for his collection. **

"Sure" Jonah flashed his famous smile. Dan rolled his eyes.

**After the service, a guy in a charcoal-gray suit stepped to the podium. He looked vaguely familiar to Dan. The man had a long pointed nose and a balding head. He reminded Dan of a vulture.**

**"Thank you all for coming," he said gravely. "I am William McIntyre, **

Amy winced.

**Madame Cahill's lawyer and executor."**

**"Executor?" Dan whispered to Amy. "He killed her?"**

"No Dan." Ian chided. "It means he's in charge of her will"

"Duh!" Dan said "I know that now"

**"No, you idiot," Amy whispered back. "That means he's in charge of her will." **

"Okay, creepy" Reagan and Madison chanted.

**"If you will look inside your programs," William McIntyre continued, "some of you will find a gold invitation card."**

**Excited murmuring broke out as four hundred people leafed through their programs. Then most of them cursed and shouted complaints when they found nothing. Dan ripped through his program. Inside was a card with a gold-leafed border. It read:**

_**Dan and Amy Cahill are hereby invited to the reading of the last will and testament of Grace Cahill**_

_**Where:**_

_**The Great Hall, Cahill Manor**_

_**When:**_

_**Now**_

**"I knew it!" Dan said.**

**"I assure you," Mr. McIntyre said, raising his voice above the crowd, "the invitations were not done randomly. I apologize to those of you who were excluded. Grace Cahill meant you no disrespect. Of all the members of the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely."**

**The crowd started yelling and arguing. Finally, Dan couldn't stand it anymore. He called out, "Most likely to what?"**

**"In your case, Dan," Ian Kabra muttered right behind him, "to be a stupid American git."**

Ian winced.

**His sister, Natalie, giggled. **

Ian coughed and blinked a few times.

**She was holding an invitation and looking very pleased with herself.**

Amy felt sorry for Ian. This book just opened his wounds again.

**Before Dan could kick Ian in a soft spot, **

Hamilton coughed, trying not to laugh at Ian's scowl.

**the gray-suited man answered. "To be the beneficiaries of Grace Cahill's will. Now, if you please, those with invitations will gather in the Great Hall."**

**People with invitations hurried toward the house like somebody had just yelled "Free food!"**

**Natalie Kabra winked at Dan.**

Ian's boots were tapping on the floor as if he couldn't wait till this chapter was over which probable was true.

**"Ciao, cousin. Must run collect our fortune." Then she and her brother strolled up the drive.**

**"Forget them," Amy said. "Dan, maybe you're right. Maybe we'll inherit something." But Dan frowned. If this invitation was such a great thing, why did the lawyer guy look so grim? And why had Grace included the Kabras?**

**As he passed through the main entrance of the mansion, Dan glanced up at the stone crest above the door - a large C surrounded by four smaller designs - a dragon, a bear, a wolf, and two snakes entwined around a sword. The crest had always fascinated Dan, though he didn't know what it meant. All the animals seemed to glare at him, like they were about to strike. He followed the crowd inside, wondering why those animals were so mad.**

"Well, they're Cahills. What did you expect?" Amy said

**The Great Hall was as big as a basketball court, with tons of armor and swords lining the walls and huge windows that looked like Batman could crash through them any minute.**

**"Dude. Batman?"**

**William McIntyre stood at a table in front with a projector screen behind him, while everybody else filed into rows of seats. There were about forty people in all, including the Holts and the Kabras and Aunt Beatrice, who looked completely disgusted to be there - or maybe she was just disgusted that everybody else had been invited to her sister's will reading.**

**Mr. McIntyre raised his hand for quiet. He slipped a document from a brown leather folder, adjusted his bifocals, and began to read: '"I, Grace Cahill, being of sound mind and body, do hereby divide my entire estate among those who accept the challenge and those who do not.**

**Whoa," Eisenhower Holt interrupted. "What challenge? What's she mean?"**

**"I am getting to that, sir." Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat and continued: '"You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time - a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large.'" Forty people started talking at once, asking questions and demanding answers. " 'Perilous undertaking'?" Cousin Ingrid shouted. "What is she talking about?" "I thought this was about money!" Uncle Jose yelled. "A quest? Who does she think we are? We're Cahills, not adventurers!"**

**Dan noticed Ian and Natalie Kabra exchange a meaningful look. Irina Spasky whispered something in Alistair Oh's ear, but most of the other spectators looked as confused as Dan felt. "Ladies and gentlemen, please," Mr. McIntyre said. "If you will direct your attention to the screen, perhaps Madame Cahill can explain things better than I." Dan's heart did a flip-flop. What was Mr. McIntyre talking about? Then a projector on the ceiling hummed to life. The shouting in the room died down as Grace's image flickered on the screen.**

**She was sitting up in bed with Saladin on her lap. She wore a black dressing gown, like she was a mourner at her own funeral, but she looked healthier than the last time Dan had seen her. Her complexion was pink. Her face and hands didn't look as thin. The video must've been made months ago, before her cancer got bad. Dan got a lump in his throat. He had a crazy urge to call to her:**

**Grace, it's me! It's Dan!**

"You know it's just an image, right?" Reagan asked.

**But of course it was just an image. **

Reagan and Madison grinned.

**He looked at Amy and saw a tear trickling down the base of her nose.**

**"Fellow Cahills," Grace said. "If you are watching this, it means I am dead, and I have decided to use my alternate will. No doubt you are arguing amongst yourselves and giving poor Mr. McIntyre a hard time about this contest I have instituted." Grace gave the camera a dry smile. "You always were a stubborn bunch. For once, close your mouths and listen."**

Dan grinned.

**"Hey, wait a minute!" Eisenhower Holt protested, but his wife shushed him.**

**"I assure you," Grace continued, "this contest is no is deadly serious business. Most of you know you belong to the Cahill family, but many of you may not realize just how important our family is. I tell you the Cahills have had a greater impact on human civilization than any other family in history."**

**More confused shouting broke out. Irina Spasky stood up and yelled,"Silence! I wish to hear!"**

**"My relatives," Grace's image said, "you stand on the brink of our greatest challenge. Each of you has the potential to succeed. Some of you may decide to form a team with other people in this room to pursue the challenge. Some of you may prefer to take up the challenge alone. Most of you, I'm afraid, will decline the challenge and run away with your tails between your legs. Only one team will succeed, and each of you must sacrifice your share of the inheritance to participate."**

**She held up a manila envelope sealed with red wax. Her eyes were as bright and hard as steel. "If you accept, you shall be given the first of thirty-nine clues. These clues will lead you to a secret, which, should you find it, will make you the most powerful, influential human beings on the planet. You will realize the destiny of the Cahill family. I now beg you all to listen to Mr. McIntyre. Allow him to explain the rules. Think long and hard before you make your choice." She stared straight into the camera, and Dan wanted her to say something special to them:**

**Dan and Amy, I'll miss you most of all. Nobody else in this room really matters to me. Something like that.**

**Instead, Grace said, "I'm counting on you all. Good luck, and good-bye." The screen went dark. Amy gripped Dan's hand. Her fingers were trembling. To Dan, it felt like they'd just lost Grace all over again. Then everyone around them started talking at once.**

**"Greatest family in history?" Cousin Ingrid yelled. "Is she crazy?"**

**"Stubborn?" Eisenhower Holt shouted. "She called us stubborn?"**

**"William!" Alistair Oh's voice rose above the rest. "Just a moment! There are people here I don't even recognize people who may not even be members of the family. How do we know - "**

**"If you are in this room, sir," Mr. McIntyre said, "you are a Cahill. Whether your surname is Cahill or not doesn't matter. Everyone here has Cahill blood." "Even you, Mr. McIntyre?" Natalie Kabra **(cue wincing from Ian)**asked in her silky British accent. The old lawyer flushed. "That, miss, is beside the point. Now, if I might be allowed to finish - "**

**"But what's this about sacrificing our inheritance?" Aunt Beatrice complained. "Where's the money? It's just like my sister to come up with some foolishness!"**

"Old aunt Beatrice" Dan grumbled. "You jut gotta love her"

**"Madam," Mr. McIntyre said, "you may certainly decline the challenge. If you do, you will receive what is under your chair."**

**Immediately, forty people felt around under their chairs. Eisenhower Holt was so anxious he picked up Reagan's chair with her still in it. **

Nellie snorted and Madison snickered.

**Dan discovered an envelope under his, stuck on with tape. When he opened it, he found a green slip of paper with a bunch of numbers and the words ROYAL BANK OF SCOTLAND. Amy had one, too. So did everybody in the room.**

**What you now hold is a bank voucher," Mr. McIntyre explained. "It shall only be activated if and when you renounce your claim to the challenge. If you so choose, each of you may walk out of this room with one million dollars and never have to think of Grace Cahill or her last wishes again. Or ... you may choose a clue - a single clue that will be your only inheritance. No money. No property. Just a clue that might lead you to the most important treasure in the world and make you powerful beyond belief... "**

**William's gray eyes seemed to settle on Dan particularly.**

**D**an remembered when had told them to call him Mac. It felt so cruel to hear about someone alive and healthy when in reality the person was dead.

**"... or it might kill you. One million dollars or the clue. You have five minutes to decide."**

"End of chapter!" Dan announced.

"Woah, that was...woah!" Jonah said.

Hamilton nodded.

Everybody was looking at Ian who was as pale as snow. He was clutching the arms of his chair, his knuckles white. Everybody could see that he was trying his best not to break down.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked anxiously.

Ian nodded.

Fasiha stood up. Her feet touching the ground, Saladin purring on her boot.

"Those rooms are your rooms." Fasiha pointed to the 7 door at the left.

"Each room is decorated according to your hobbies and interests.

I assume you'll find out which room you have. When you do stick these"

Fasiha fished in her pocket and brought out 7 name stickers.

"The twins will be sharing, is that okay?"

"Sure" Reagan said.

Amy stood up and walked to one of the rooms. The room was kind of punk like with posters of bands and a stereo and cook books on the side table.

"Uh, Nellie?"

Nellie came over, glanced around the room and grinned. "Yup, that's me"

Fasiha gave her a black sticker- _Nellie_.

Amy went to the second room which was full of games and ninja swords. It looked like a dojo and a arcade room put in one. In the midst stood Dan gawking at one of the swords. He noticed Amy at the door and grinned at her.

"Isn't this amazing?"

Amy nodded and opened the next room. It smelled of lavender and old books just like she preferred it.

There were 5 bookshelves full with different books. And a corner with pillows, carpets and armchairs,making it cozy.

Amy grinned to herself. This was awesome. There was a bathroom attached which had all kinds of shampoos and lotions.

Amy wanted to take a shower but she had no other clothes.

She eyed the cupboard. _I wonder_ she thought.

She opened it and was surprised to find her style of clothes. Jeans, shirts everything!

She showered and dressed into jeans and striped shirt. She quickly did her hair in a bun and exited the room. Somebody had already sticked the green sticker-_Amy_

Amy craned her neck left and right. Dan had blue, Ian had dark purple, Jonah had gold,Hamilton had brown and Reagan and Madison had Orange while Nellie had black. Amy went back inside and picked out a book, sat in an armchair and sighed.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all**.**

Amy closed the book and rubbed her eyes. How long had she been reading? She was on chapter 21 so long enough for the others to be asleep. She put the book back where it belonged, in the third shelf. She yawned and stretched. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She wondered where she'll find food, there was no kitchen as far as she knew.

Dan had come into her room, saying something but Amy and been to busy to actually pay attention.

"_Amy! Food just appeared on the table! Can we live here forever?!"_

_"Go away,Dan. I'm trying to read."_

_"Aren't you going to eat?"_

Amy had thrown a pillow at him. She had been so engrossed in her book, wondering wether the knight would sacrifice himself to save his cruel father or not.

Amy sighed. She opened the door quietly, as not to wake the others.

But there was someone awake. Someone sitting on the couch reading the book from yesterday. Someone with jet black hair.

Amy went over to the couch and sat down beside him.

Ian looked up, startled. His eyes were bloodshot and his-usually perfect hair- was messy.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same" She peered over to look at the book. He was on chapter 4.

"I couldn't sleep" Ian replied casually, as if there was nothing to worry about but his eyes denied it.

"Is it because of Natalie?" She looked at him with her intense green eyes, wanting to hear the truth.

Ian sighed. "Yes. I can't sleep without thinking about her or eat. I know it's stupid since it's been two years. But-"

"It's not stupid" Amy said. "I would've done the same thing if it was Dan"

Ian looked at her with his warm amber eyes which reflected only misery."I remmber how she used to flip her hair, or drag me into a Prada shop or comment on my comment sense or make me mad on purpose."

Ian smiled but the smile died as quickly as it came.

"This book just made me remember how helpless I was. I could have done something. Anything. But no, I had stood there watching as-as she-"

A picture of Natalie Kabra's lifeless body falling to the ground with a _thud_ entered Ian's mind. He realized a tear was running down his cheek. He frowned and quickly swept it hoping Amy hadn't seen it. He didn't need pity. He expected her to say "I'm sorry" or "I understand" or other lies which people usually said to comfort another but Amy didn't say any of that.

She placed a hand over his hand on his knee and said. "Don't blame yourself Ian. It wasn't your fault. Blaming yourself won't bring her back. When Evan d-died I found ways in which I could've saved him. Like sending him back or never let him know the truth about Cahills but it was all supposed to happen. When somebody dies, we should remember them by their voices, their hobbies, their acts. Not by thinking of ways we could've saved them. They would want us to live on, happily. Natalie would want that for you"

Ian looked up into her beautiful jade green eyes, they were understanding and knowing.

She had lost so many people she cared about. Friends and family, both.

"Amy, did you really see Natalie and mu-Isabel?"

Amy nodded.

"And they were happy?"

"Yes and they would want you to be happy too. To live your life. Remember them with happiness not with sorrow."

Ian nodded.

It felt as if the weight of Natalie's loss was carried of his shoulders.

He wondered how Amy did it. Comfort him with such intense warmth.

"What are you doing here by the way?" He asked.

Amy removed her hand and smiled. Ian's stomach fluttered.

"Well, I was reading and I got hungry. Any ideas how to get food?"

Ian shook his head "No. I didn't eat with the others"

Amy nodded understandingly and turned to the table. "There must be some way the food appeared."

"Well, if you figure it out, I would like Chinese Manchurian." He placed the book back on the table.

Suddenly, Chinese Manchurian appeared. Amy raised an eyebrow, her mouth forming an O in surprise. Ian had to admit she looked cute.

"How did you do that?"

Ian shrugged. Amy touched the book and said "I would like peanut-butter and jam"

Suddenly, next to the Manchurian appeared peanut-butter and jam.

Amy picked up the plate and poked her sandwich. "Yup. It's real"

She took a bite. "And it's delicious" she said. She began munching on her sandwich.

Ian tried his Manchurian. It didn't taste bad at all. Not exactly perfect like real Chinese Manchurian but close enough. They ate in silence. Amy drank water which had just appeared after saying _glass of water_, a hand on the book.

When Amy was finished, she yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Se you tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night" Ian replied.

As Amy turned to leave Ian hesitated, "Amy?"

Amy turned to look at him. He looked into her jade green eyes as he said. "Thank You",meaning it. Amy nodded and smiled. With that she left, leaving a wondering Ian how someone could just lighten his mood. No, not someone. But Amy Cahill.


	5. Leopard,Wolf and Tiger

Dan Cahill was dreaming peacefully about ninjas (if you call a war between aliens and ninjas peacefully),until he heard a roar.

"Ahhhhh!" He fell out of bed and landed on the smooth mattress.

"I've always wanted to do that" The girl from yesterday,-Sarah called from above him.

"N-ninjas!" Dan mumbled in his sleep.

Another roar.

"Ahhhh!"Dan yelled, jolting up right. "Would you stop that? I'm awake!" He rubbed his eyes and squinted against the light.

Sarah shrugged. She was wearing a white t-shirt with an :-), under a black leather jacket. She had jeans and black sneakers on. Her hair was done in black and white streaks and her fringe was black.

"I was going to wake up the others first but decided against it. I'm going to wake up polo-boy and D'a Wiz, care to wake the others?"

Dan assumed she was a fan of Jonah as she got a dreamy look on her face.

Dan grinned "Sure, but leave polo boy for me" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. He wanted to laugh like a maniac, bwahahaha, too, but decided against it.

Sarah grinned back and left the room. Dan got dressed in jeans and a hoodie, wearing a ninja cloak on top. He pulled the black hood up and rubbed the palms of his hands.

_This will be great_ he thought and left the room. Ian had a purple sticker on his door. Dan quietly turned the doorknob. Locked. Of course. Lucian's don't want evil ninjas sneaking in their room. Dan went to Amy's room. He found some pins on her side table and was about leave when he decided he should wake Amy first.

_Nah! She'll ruin my plan._ With that he left the room. Dan picked the lock in two minutes, thanks to the amazing light-finger Larry.

He heard a scream from Jonah's room. _Huh_.

The door clicked and he turned it open. Ian's room was a cross between polo and strategy.

He had a computer on a desk, his walls were covered with photos of great polo champions and he had an assortment of poisons on a shelf.

Dan wondered why there wasn't more security in Ian's room. He was a Lucian. And, of course he knew Dan. Not dwelling on it, Dan crept quietly to his bed. Ian was sleeping peacefully and he was wearing purple silk pajamas!

He had to take picture of that! He fished his phone out of his pocket and took two pictures then lowered his head to Ian's ear so he was an inch far. He whispered:

"I'm coming. Darth Vader is coming. You cannot ignore me. My master will reborn!"

Ian changed his position.

"I'm coming, coming"

Ian seemed to be in a deep sleep as he didn't wake up or react.

"VESPER!" Dan yelled in his ear.

Ian jolted up right, jumped off the bed, grabbed his polo stick and began swatting Dan with it while filling poison into a syringe.

"OW! OW! It's me !OW!"

Ian rubbed his eyes and squinted. "Danie-er,Dan?"

"Yeah!"

Dan took of his hood to reveal himself.

Ian frowned then scolded. "What are you doing here?!"

"Waking you up!" Dan yelled back. "It's not my fault you were in a deep sleep in those silky pajamas!"

Ian looked at himself and then at Dan, angrily. He grabbed his arm in an iron grip and led him to the door.

"Get out!"

He slammed the door shut.

"Well that went well." Dan muttered. Someone snickered behind him."Dude! What did you do?" Hamilton asked.

"Nothing. I just told him that Darth Vader was coming but it's not my fault he didn't wake up, so I had to scream VESPER!" Dan grinned.

Hamilton cracked up. "Nice...ah...one." He said between laughs.

"Are the others awake?" Dan asked.

"Nope. Sarah told me it was your job to wake them up." He glanced at the closed door and grinned."And by the look of it, you are horrible at that job."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have an annoying sister and crazy guardian to wake up. Could you wake your sisters for me? I'd rather not get pounded. "

Hamilton grinned. "Sure. You were lucky Ian just plays polo" and chuckling all the way, he left.

Dan crept into Amy's room and picked a book from the shelves and slammed it on her side table. She jolted up so fast she bumped her head with Dan's.

"OW!" Dan yelled.

Amy clutched her head. "I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Sarah told me to wake you up. Just wish me good luck with Nellie" he grumbled and left.

Nellie woke up easily. Dan cranked up her iPod on high and waited. Nellie began swaying in her sleep. Then she stood up and began dancing. She opened her eyes and cackled with laughter. Dan shook his head. Guardians these days.

Five minutes later everybody was in the white room which Dan decided they could call the Creepy White House.

Amy was half-asleep. Ian was mumbling grumpily. Hamilton was snickering. Reagan and Madison were punching each other. Nellie was listening to music and Jonah was looking around as if he expected someone to appear.

"Where's Sarah?" Amy asked, yawning.

"I'm here. " she appeared by Jonah's armchair, grinning.

Jonah yelped. She picked up the book from the table.

"Fasiha will come later. Right now you will eat breakfast and start reading. You know how to order food, right?"

Everybody nodded.

She placed the book on the table. "Don't mind me"

An armchair next to Jonah's appeared. Sarah sat on it. Suddenly her jacket turned into sleek black, gray and white fur. Her hands and feet turned into paws. Her face grew whiskers and white hair could be seen in her ears. Her eyes were the same tough, sharp bright blue. She had turned into a cheetah. Or a leopard? Or Panther? Dan didn't pay a lot of interest in geography.

"Wh-who are you?" Amy asked her voice trembling slightly."what are you?

"You're a cheetah?" Dan asked in awe.

The cheetah,er, Sarah growled. "Snow Leopard!"

Dan felt goosebumps on his back. She was truly scary. He gulped and risked a glance at the others. Ian was shocked, blinking every few seconds. Nellie was gawking, one earbud dangling. Hamilton, Reagan and Madison beamed. Jonah was edging away from Sarah and Amy had gripped Dan's hand, tightly.

"Seriously? Guys, I thought you would've handled it. I mean, hello! Cahills?" The leopard growled, making all of them jump.

"Ho-how?" Amy asked.

"Ugh, now I have to tell the whole story?" The leopard curled on the seat and rested his,er, her head on the arm.

"Dan, can you order some tuna for me? I'm starving!"

"Uh,sure?" It came out more as a question. Dan placed his hand on the book.

"Tuna" suddenly, fresh tuna on plate appeared. He picked it up and held it out for Sarah.

"Uh, can you come closer" she opened her mouth.

Dan gulped. Amy gasped.

He inched forward and slid the tuna in her mouth. She began chewing and...was that purring?

Dan plopped down back on his armchair, relief flooding through him.

Sarah finished her tuna and stared at them. "Well, aren't you going to eat?"

One by one everybody ordered breakfast, without taking their eyes away from the leopard, of course.

Everybody ate in silence risking glances at Sarah to confirm they weren't hallucating.

_Pop_ Fasiha arrived out of nowhere. She was wearing a zip,zip sweater on jeans and brown boots. Her hair was done in a bun."Hi, guys! Sha-" she eyed the leopard.

"Sarah! I told you not to-"

Sarah growled. "I couldn't resist! Besides, you transformed partially so it was only a matter of

time before-"

Fasiha face palmed. "You are so-" she looked up,her eyes yellow.

"Have you told them?" Her voice, deadly calm.

"Nope, that's your job" the leopard replied, purring.

Fasiha looked at each and everyone and sighed. "You guys are scared out of your mind, aren't you"

"Nope not at all. This is completely normal" Dan replied,gulping

"Uhmm.." Amy replied.

"Ya think!" Jonah replied.

"An explanation would be nice" Ian replied.

"Scared,yes. Out of my mind, definitely" Nellie replied.

The Holts just shook their heads and said. "Holts don't get scared!"

Fasiha shook her head and sat down, like yesterday. Hovering over ground doing some meditation thingy. When she opened her eyes they were yellow.

"What are you guys?!" Dan asked after finding his voice.

Amy nodded. "H-how d-d y-you do that?"

Dan looked at his sister. She was creeped out for sure. Her stutter confirmed that.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Thanks to Sarah." She gave Sarah a death glare then turned to them.

"We're Animoes" Fasiha explained. "Not animals, but Animoes. Half human, half animal. And-"

"Wait so your mother or father is an animal?" Hamilton asked.

Fasiha scowled, which turned creepy with her whiskers and teeth and especially yellow eyes.

"Yes and no. The story goes like this:"

Thousands of years ago, there was a man named-Desmond Thackeray. He was a hunter and a survivor in the jungle, forest anywhere near animals. He didn't hunt them,he lived with them. And they lived with him. There had never been any relation between man and wild animals such as tiger,lions, eagles etc. before, but he had a talent and he was admired by each animal. He was also a zoologist. He studied each animal. He wanted so badly to be like them. Communicate like them. That's when he did his first mistake. He created a drink blending every animal blood he could with other ingredients. He tested it on himself. Nothing happened. Frustrated ,he destroyed his research. But only one week later, he realized what he could do. He could change into animals. All kind of. It was giving him a headache with all those DNA's so he created a new lab. This time he made different drinks with different DNA's. He had 7 kids which he had returned to were Amelia,Edmund,Lucy,Henry. Tim and Tom and Lily. They had all grown up and had their own children.

He made them drink the drink. His daughter Amelia turned into a lioness, Edmund turned into eagle. Lucy into tigress. Henry into jaguar. Tim into a leopard and tom into a wolf . Lily into panda. Desmond trained them well and gave them the other drinks to give to their children. Their mother Sharlin was desperate and frustrated with Desmond. Desmond tried to make it up by giving her a drink and she accepted. She could turn into a bear. Now most of the drinks were used. At least, I think he made 25. Generation after generation, some turned fully animals and some human and some Animoes, half human half animal."

Pin-drop silence. Then when all this sinked in:

"Whoah!"

"That's so awesome!"

"Doesn't it seem a bit familiar?"

"Yo, that's sick!"

"Lily could turn into a panda?"

"I wish I could turn into a bear"

"So you're mother and father are..."

Fasiha smiled. "To answer your questions, yes,Lucy can turn into a panda. Yes,I believe it's quite familiar with the Cahill history"

"You didn't answer mine." Ian said. "What are you? Sarah is clearly a leopard. But you?"

Fasiha's expression turned sad. "My mother was an animoe. A tiger. My father was human."

"Did he know?" Amy asked, anxiously.

Fasiha nodded. "He accepted her as she was. He was scared at first but my mother was trained well by her father, my grandfather. When I was only 6 and my sister 3, my mother died. She was haunted down by some hunters in China." Fasiha's eyes turned cold and she growled. Then they turned sad again. "My father loved us even though he knew we might be animoes. My first transformation was when I was three and a 've always lived with him. Sometimes, on weekends we would go on a picnic in the forest and I would run freely as a tigress teaching my sister as well. He has become more overprotective over us after Mom died"

Suddenly Fasiha's sweater turned into black and orange. Her whiskers became longer. Her claws sharper. Her hands and feet turned into paws. In front of them stood a full fledged tiger.

Everyone gasped. Dan could see Amy tremble. Her face full with shivered himself.

Saladin, who was sleeping peacefully on the floor, woke up saw the tiger and purred.

Then Fasiha turned back to human again.

"Tha-that was awesome!" Dan croaked.

"Yeah!" Hamilton agreed, grinning.

Sarah who had been sleeping too,opened her eyes. She stretched -which made her claws visible even more- and turned back to human. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Fasiha. "So you told them everything?"

Fasiha rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, everything"

Sarah flashed a panic look to Fasiha. She shook her head. Sarah sighed from relief.

"Is there something you guys are not telling us?" Amy asked.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time, let's read the next chapter" Fasiha clasped her hands together.

"You didn't answer Amy's question" Ian said,raising an eyebrow.

Sarah sighed. "I knew it when the Madrigal sa-"

"Madrigals?" Nellie and Amy asked at the same time.

Fasiha flashed an angry look in Sarah's direction. Sarah shrugged apologetically.

"It must have slipped-"

"No. I'm a Lucian and I know that didn't slip. Tell us the reason we can trust you. The reason we must read these books." Ian said, angrily.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so I told you the history. What'd you want to know more?" Fasih asked.

"What can Justin turn into?"

"How do you know the Madrigals?"

"Are you a Madrigal?"

"What about Sarah's family?"

"Where does Sarah and Justin come from?"

Fasiha growled, everyone shut up.

"Please. One at a time!. Okay so first,Justin can turn into a wolf. Second,I am a Madrigal. Not technically in the blood line. I'm descendant from Luke. Third, that is for Sarah to tell."

"You are a Lucian?"

"Given Madrigal status, Then"

"Is Sarah a Lucian too?"

"What's for Sarah to tell?"

Fasiha growled again. Silence.

"Yes, I'm a Lucian. Yes, I was given Madrigal status like you others. Sarah is not a Lucian. She isn't a Cahill. She is my cousin,but she is related to my mother's family"

Everyone blinked.

Fasiha sighed and rubbed her temple. "You know what?! This is getting on my nerves"

"I'll tell" Sarah said.

"My mother and Fasiha's Mom were sisters. Our grandmother was a Leopard and grandfather was a tiger. Anemoes,of course. You know how Fasiha's mother died and that she lives with her dad. Now, I'll tell you my story. Both of our mothers had an argument. My mother was elder and she did not allow her little sister to marry a human. Fasiha's mother denied and married the human anyway"

Fasiha gave her a death glare.

"I,er mean she married Fasiha's father anyway. My father was a wolf. When Justin and I was born, my father was very happy. Later on, we had a sister, Alexa. She was completely human. My father was outraged. My mother loved Alexa but my father didn't. He hated humans, so he and my mother fought. Literally. It ended up with my father killing my mother. When he realized what he'd done he went to drown in the river. Alexa was horrified. She was only one at that time and we were 10. I transformed at the age of 5 and Justin transformed when he was 7. Wolf transformations are harder.

So it was my and Justin's responsibility to take care of her. We were brought by foster parents. They were really Nice but they wondered why Justin usually was gone every one day in the month."

"Full Moon?" Nellie asked.

Sarah nodded.

"How did you know that?" Dan asked her.

Nellie shrugged. "Twilight"

Dan shook his head in disgust.

Sarah smiled. "Anyways,When dad was alive, he used to take Justin out with him. But later Justin had to go alone. That's how it is with Animoes. Most of them can't live in peace."

"But how does it make Fasiha a Lucian?" Reagan asked.

"I guess her father was one. Am I correct?" Ian asked.

Fasiha nodded "is one"

"What is his name? Perhaps I know him."

"Imran Ashraf. Ring a bell?"

Ian shook his head.

"My father was close to Vikram. Actually, he was his lieutenant for 4 years but you know how your father is, no offence, so my dad quit."

Ian nodded understandingly.

"Well now that that's settled." Justin said from behind them.

"Woah, man don't pop up like that next time. It's not cool, yo" Jonah said.

Justin nodded.

"Can you turn into a wolf?" Dan asked,awestruck.

"Yup" Justin grinned.

"That's awesome! Let's see!" Madison said.

Justin nodded "okay"

Suddenly his hair turned longer. His hand and feet turned into claws. His blue jacket turned into black,gray and white fur. He had sharp, bright blue eyes. The wolf-Justin howled.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Dan jumped up and down in his seat.

Justin changed back. "Yup. So little buddy, what's next? I thought now that the secret is out we could-"

Fasiha cleared her throat. Justin looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Of course after fulfilling the Madrigals goal. Of course."

"What is your assignment?" Amy asked. Angry because uncle Fiske hadn't told her anything. She was the Madrigal leader, afterall.

"To bring you guys in a team before-" Sarah clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Before what?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Before you guys graduate Madrigal status." Fasiha said simply. "Which we were not supposed to tell" Fasiha gave Sarah a death glare.

Dan bought it. He was sure the others did too except Ian who kept frowning.

Fasiha raised an eyebrow at him "You think I'm lying?"

Ian shook his head "No it's just, you're a Lucian. You could be hiding anything."

Fasiha shrugged. "I'm not as practiced as you. Reminder: half of my life was normal while the other half I spent in the jungle."

Sarah rolled her eyes at them "Okay so let's read on. Now if you don't mind"

She turned back into the leopard and purred. Fasiha rolled her eyes and left with a pop.

Justin turned back to a wolf and curled up on the floor watching them, ready to listen.

"Okay, so who wants to read?" Dan asked.

Nobody said, yes.

"I'll read" Nellie took the book from the table and sat down. Dan scooped up Saladin who was glaring at Justin who was glaring back.

This is going to get complicated

* * *

><p><strong> R&amp;R! Wanna see Fasiha? That's my profile picture. Wanna see Sarah? Visit my profile!<strong>


	6. Chapter 3

**Amy Cahill thought she had the most annoying little brother on the planet. **

"No offence Amy, but you still do. He wasn't less annoying this morning" Ian said.

Hamilton snickered.

"Well, if you want me to show a picture I took of you,then-" Dan trailed off in the end.

"What picture?" Ian narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, they widened. "You didn't"

Dan smiled, stood up and bowed. "I did"

"Do what?" Amy asked. She was biting her lip. This was her point of view! Her thoughts and actions!

"Oh, you'll find out soon" Dan winked at Ian.

**And that was before he almost got her killed.**

"So it was my fault?" Dan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you did try to compare me with an alien imposter...-" Amy pointed out.

**It all started when Mr. McIntyre read their grandmother's will and showed them the video.**

**Amy sat there in shock. She found herself holding a green slip of paper worth one million dollars. A challenge? A dangerous secret? What was going on? She stared at the blank projector screen. She couldn't believe her grandmother would do something like this. The video must have been made months ago, judging from the way Grace had looked. Seeing her on the screen like that had stung Amy worse than salt in a cut. How could Grace have been planning something this huge and not have warned them in advance?**

"That way you were innocent, and-" Nellie started.

"Yeah. We know. Not spoiled, and blah blah blah. Read on. I'm starving" Dan rubbed his stomach.

"But we just ate breakfast, yo!" Jonah raised an eyebrow.

"That's Dan" Amy said.

Dan imitated Amy's voice. "That's Dan" he muttered.

Amy swatted him on the arm.

Everybody else grinned.

**Amy never expected to inherit much. All she wanted was something to remember Grace by - a keepsake, maybe one piece of her beautiful jewelry. Now this ... she felt completely lost. **

**It didn't help that Dan was jumping around like he needed to go to the restroom. **

"Seriously, dawg?" Jonah shook his head.

**"One million dollars!" he squealed. "I could get a Mickey Mantle rookie card and a Babe Ruth 1914!"**

**His tie was crooked, which matched his crooked grin. **

"Hey!"

**He had a scar under one eye from when he'd gone commando-raiding at seven and fallen on his plastic AK-47. **

The Holts snickered.

**That's just the kind of little demon he was. **

Dan rolled her eyes. "That's just the kind of nerd you are."

**But what Amy really resented was how comfortable he seemed, like all these people didn't bother him. Amy hated crowds. She felt like everyone was watching her, waiting for her to make a fool of herself. **

Amy mentally face palmed.

**Sometimes in her nightmares, she dreamed she was at the bottom of a pit, and all the people she knew were staring down at her, laughing.**

"You should have more self-confidence,kiddo" Nellie commented.

"That was before" Amy muttered under her breath.

**She'd try to climb out of the pit, but she could never make it.**

**Right now, all she wanted to do was run up to Grace's library, close the door, and curl up with a book. **

Dan rolled his eyes.

**She wanted to find Saladin, Grace's Egyptian Mau, and cuddle with him. **

_Meow_. Saladin jumped on Amy's lap and she stroked him.

**But Grace was dead, and the poor cat... who knew where he was now? **

Saladin meowed like, _seriously? poor?_

**She blinked tears out of her eyes, thinking about the last time she'd seen her grandmother.**

_**You will make me proud, Amy,**_

**Grace had said. They'd been sitting on Grace's big four-poster bed, with Saladin purring next to them. Grace had shown her a hand-drawn map of Africa and told her stories about the adventures she'd had when she was a young explorer. Grace had looked thin and frail, but the fire in her eyes was as fierce as ever. The sunlight turned her hair to pure silver. **_**I had many adventures, my dear, but they will pale next to yours.**_

Dan grinned "she was right, you know"

**Amy wanted to cry. How could Grace think that Amy would have great adventures? She could barely muster enough courage to go to school every morning.**

Nellie raised an eyebrow.

"That was before" Amy grumbled again.

**"I could get a ninja sword," Dan kept babbling.**

"What is your audition with ninjas?" Ian asked.

Dan points at Ian "Oh, you're not saying a word poloboy, I took two pictures"

Ian frowned but didn't say anything.

**"Or a Civil War saber!" **

**"Dan, shut up," she said. "This is serious."**

**"But the money - "**

**"I know," she said. "But if we took the money, we'd need to keep it for college and stuff. You know how Aunt Beatrice is."**

**"**That old hag wouldn't pay for college?" Nellie grumbled

"Only Amy can think of going to college" Dan crossed his arms.

**Dan frowned like he'd forgotten. He knew good and well that Aunt Beatrice only looked after them for Grace's sake. Amy always wished Grace had adopted them after their parents died, but she hadn't. For reasons she never explained, she'd pressured Beatrice into being their guardian instead.**

**For the last seven years, Dan and Amy had been at Beatrice's mercy, living in a tiny little apartment with a series of au pairs. Beatrice paid for everything, but she didn't pay much. Amy and Dan got enough to eat and a new set of clothes every six months, **

Ian yelped. "Every six months?!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

**but that was it. No birthday presents. No special treats. No allowance. They went to regular public school and Amy never had extra money to buy books. She used the public library, or sometimes she'd hang out at the second-hand bookshop on Boylston, where the staff knew her. Dan made a little money on his own trading collectible cards, but it wasn't much.**

**Every weekday for seven years, Amy had resented Grace for not raising them herself, but every weekend Amy just couldn't stay mad at her. When they came to the mansion, Grace gave them undivided attention. She treated them like the most important people in the world. Whenever Amy got up the courage to ask why they couldn't stay with Grace all the time, Grace just smiled sadly.**

_**There are reasons, dear. Someday, you will understand.**_

Amy smiled sadly"And now I do"

**Now Grace was gone. Amy didn't know what Aunt Beatrice would do, but they could definitely use money. It would mean they'd have some independence. They could get a bigger apartment, maybe. They could buy books whenever they wanted and even go to college. Amy was desperate to go to Harvard. She wanted to study history and archaeology. **

"Boooooring" Dan yelled.

**Her mom would've liked that.**

**At least... Amy hoped she would have. Amy knew so little about her parents. **

**She didn't even know why she and Dan carried their mom's maiden name - Cahill - when their dad's last name had been Trent. She'd asked Grace about it once, but Grace had only smiled. "It's how your parents wanted it," she said. But the stubborn pride in her voice made Amy wonder if it had really been Grace's idea for them to carry the Cahill name.**

"Maybe not. Maybe she thought it was too dangerous for you guys to have directly the name" Hamilton shrugged.

Amy shook her head. "Madrigals go by the maiden names."

**Amy had trouble remembering her mother's face, or anything about her parents before the terrible night they died. And that was something Amy tried hard not to think about.**

**"Okay," Dan said slowly. "So I'll spend my million on my collection. You can spend yours on college. And everybody's happy."**

Everybody laughed.

**Amy felt heartsick. Arguments were breaking out all over the room. The Holts looked like they were conducting a combat exercise. **

"We were!" The three Holts grinned.

**Sinead Starling was holding her brothers, Ned and Ted, apart so they wouldn't strangle each other. Irina Spasky was talking in rapid-fire Russian to that kid **

"That kid?" Jonah raised an eyebrow.

**from the reality TV show, Jonah Wizard, and his dad, but from the way they were staring back at her, it was obvious they didn't speak Russian. **

"Yup. I had no idea what she was saying"

**Angry voices filled the Great Hall. It was like they were tearing up Grace bit by bit, squabbling over her inheritance. They didn't care at all that Amy's grandmother had just passed away.**

Everyone looked down guiltily. Nellie raised an eyebrow at them but kept reading.

**Then somebody right behind her said, "You'll decline the challenge, of course." It was Ian Kabra, with his annoying sister, Natalie, **

Amy was about to apologize but Ian shook his head and smiled sadly. "No need. There's going to be a lot of resentment in the books, but that was the clue hunt as I said yesterday."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Even Saladin meowed.

**at his side. Despite herself, Amy's stomach did a little somersault, because Ian was very good-looking. **

Amy blushed fiercely.

**He had gorgeous dark skin, amber eyes, and a perfect smile.**

Ian raised an eyebrow. Amy, turned a deeper red.

**He was fourteen, same as her, but he dressed like a grown-up, in a silk suit and tie. **

Ian smirked.

**He even smelled good, like clove. **

Amy bit her lip an tried not look at anyone. She tried to seem interested in Saladin's collar.

**Amy hated herself for noticing.**

**"I would be sad if something happened to you," Ian purred.**

Hamilton chuckled "Dude, purred?"

**"And you so need the money." Natalie put her hands to her mouth in mock surprise.**

Everybody looked at Ian who was smiling sadly.

**She looked like a life-size doll in her satin dress, her luxurious black hair swept over one shoulder. "That's right, Ian! They're poor. I keep forgetting. It seems so odd we're related, doesn't it?" Amy felt herself blush. **

**She wanted to say something scathing in reply, but her voice wouldn't work.**

**"Oh, yeah?" Dan said. "Well, maybe we're not related! Maybe you're mutant aliens, because real kids don't dress like bankers and fly around in their daddy's private jet."**

**Ian smiled. "You misunderstand me, dear cousin. We're very happy for you. We want you to take the money, have a wonderful life, and never think about us again."**

**"G-G-Grace," Amy managed, hating that her voice wouldn't cooperate. "G-Grace would want - "**

**"Would want you to risk your lives?" Ian supplied. "How do you know? Did she tell you about this contest she was planning?" **

**Neither Amy nor Dan answered.**

**"I see," Ian said. "That must be terrible - thinking you were Grace's favorites and then being left in the dark like that. Perhaps you weren't as important to the old woman as you thought, eh?"**

**"Now, Ian," Natalie chided. "Perhaps Grace just knew they weren't up to the challenge. It sounds quite dangerous." Natalie smiled at Amy. "We'd hate to see you suffer a painful death, wouldn't we? Ta-ta!"**

**The Kabras drifted off through the crowd.**

**"Ta-ta," Dan mimicked. "What losers."**

**Part of Amy wanted to chase down the Kabras and hit them with a chair.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Ian raised an eyebrow at Amy who blushed.

**But part of her wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. She'd wanted so badly to tell them off, but she hadn't even been able to speak.**

**"They're taking the challenge," she muttered.**

**"Well, duh!" Dan said. "What's another two million dollars to them? They can afford to give it up."**

**"They were threatening us. They don't want us involved."**

**"Maybe they'll suffer a painful death," Dan mused. "I wonder what the treasure is, anyway." **

**"Does it matter?" Amy asked bitterly.**

**"We can't look for it. We barely have enough money for bus passes."**

**But still she found herself wondering. Grace had explored all over the world. Could the treasure be a lost Egyptian tomb ... or pirates' gold? Mr. McIntyre had said the prize would make the winners the most powerful human beings on earth. What could do that? And why were there exactly thirty-nine clues?**

**She couldn't help being curious. She loved mysteries. When she was younger, she used to pretend her mother was still alive, and they would travel together to archaeological digs. Sometimes Grace would go, too, just the three of them together, happily exploring the world, but that was just silly pretending.**

**"Too bad," Dan grumbled, "I'd love to wipe the smiles off the Cobras' faces."**

**Just then, Aunt Beatrice grabbed their arms. Her face was contorted with rage and her breath smelled like mothballs. **

Ian grimaced.

**"You two will do nothing ridiculous! I fully intend to take my million dollars, and you will do the same! Never fear, I'll put it in an account for you until you're adults. I'll only spend the interest. In return, I will allow you to continue as my wards."**

**Amy choked with rage. "You ... you'll allow us to be your wards? You'll allow us to give you our two million dollars?"**

"Is she crazy?" Hamilton asked.

Dan nodded "Yup"

**As soon as she said it, she couldn't believe she'd managed to get the words out. Beatrice usually scared her to death. Even Dan looked impressed. **

Amy swatted his arm.

**"Watch your place, young lady!" Beatrice warned. "Do the responsible thing or else!"**

**"Or else what?" Dan asked innocently.**

"You're never innocent, Dan" Amy said.

**Beatrice's face turned bright red. "Or else, you little upstart, I will disown you and leave you to Social Services. You will be penniless orphans, and I'll make sure no Cahill ever helps you again! This whole business is absurd. You'll take the money and wash your hands of my sister's ridiculous scheme for finding the - "**

**She stopped abruptly. "Finding the what?" Dan asked**

"Do you think she was going to say serum?" Ian asked.

"Probably" Amy replied not meeting his eyes.

**"Never you mind," Beatrice said. With a shock, Amy realized Aunt Beatrice was scared. "Just make the right choice, or you will never have my support again!"**

**She marched off. Amy looked at Dan, but before she could say anything, Mr. McIntyre rang a little bell. Slowly, the wrangling and arguing in the Great Hall died down. The assembly took their seats.**

**"It is time," Mr. McIntyre said. "I must warn you that once the choice is made, there is no turning back. No changing minds."**

**"Wait a moment, William," Alistair Oh said. "This isn't fair. We know almost nothing about the challenge. How are we to judge whether it is worth the gamble?" Mr. McIntyre pursed his lips. "I am limited in what I can say, sir. You know that the Cahill family is very large ... very old. **

"Very dangerous" everybody supplied**.**

**"It has many branches. Some of you, until today, did not even realize you were Cahills. But as Madame Grace said in her video address, this family has been instrumental in shaping human civilization. Some of the most important figures in history have in fact been Cahills." Excited muttering filled the room.**

**Amy's mind was racing. She'd always known the Cahills were important. A lot of them were rich. They lived all over the world. But shaping human civilization? She wasn't sure what Mr. McIntyre meant.**

Dan tapped his chin. "I think he meant SHAPED HUMAN CIVILIZATION"

Amy rolled her eyes.

**"Historical figures?" Mr. Holt bellowed. "Like who?"**

Reagan snickered. "Mr. Holt?"

Amy shrugged.

**Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat. "Sir, you would be hard-pressed to name a major historical figure in the last few centuries who was not a member of this family."**

**"Abraham Lincoln," Cousin Ingrid shouted out. "Eleanor Roosevelt."**

**"Yes," Mr. McIntyre said simply. "And yes."**

**A stunned silence fell in the room.**

**"Harry Houdini!" Madison Holt shouted.**

**"Lewis and Clark!" her sister, Reagan, suggested.**

**"Yes, yes, and yes," Mr. McIntyre said.**

**"Oh, come on!" Mr. Holt yelled. "That's impossible!"**

**"I agree!" Uncle Jose said. "You're putting us on, McIntyre."**

**"I am completely serious," the old lawyer assured him. "And yet, all the previous accomplishments of the Cahill clan are nothing compared to the challenge that now faces you. It is the time for you to discover the greatest secret of the Cahills, to become the most powerful members of the family in history - or to die trying." **

**Amy felt something cold and heavy in her stomach, like she'd swallowed a cannonball. How could she be related to all those famous people? How could Grace possibly have thought Amy could become more powerful than them? She got nervous just thinking about it. There was no way she'd have the courage for a dangerous quest. **

**But if she and Dan didn't accept the challenge ... She remembered Beatrice clutching their arms, telling them to take the money. Beatrice would find a way to steal their two million dollars. Amy wouldn't be able to stand up to her. They would go back to their dreary little apartment and nothing would change, except Grace would be gone. No weekend trips to look forward to, nothing to remember her by. **

**Amy never thought anything could be worse than when her parents died, but this was. She an Dan were totally alone. The only way out was this crazy idea that they were part of a great historical family ... part of some mysterious contest. Amy's hands started to sweat.**

**"Embarking on this quest," Mr. McIntyre was saying, "will lead you to the treasure. But only one of you will attain it. One individual" - his eyes flickered across Amy's face - "or one team will find the treasure. I can tell you no more. I do not, myself, know where the chase will lead. I can only start you on the path, monitor your progress, and provide some small measure of guidance. Now - who will choose first?"**

"I guess...Aunt Beatrice!" Dan said.

Hamilton nodded in agreement.

**Aunt Beatrice stood. **

"Ahaa!"

**This is ridiculous. Any of you who play this silly game are fools. **

Hamilton grinned. "Does that mean we are fools?"

Dan grinned back, "Yup. Hello fool!" He waved his hand.

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**I'll take the money!"**

"Of course you will!" Dan grumbled.

**Mr. McIntyre nodded. "As you wish, madam. As soon as you leave this room, the numbers on your voucher will become active. You may withdraw your money from the Royal Bank of Scotland at your leisure. Who's next?"**

**Several more stood up and took the money. Uncle Jose. Cousin Ingrid. A dozen other people Amy didn't recognize. Each took the green voucher and became an instant millionaire.**

**Then Ian and Natalie Kabra rose.**

**"We accept the challenge," Ian announced. "We will work as a team of two. Give us the clue."**

**"Very well," Mr. McIntyre said. "Your vouchers, please."**

**Ian and Natalie approached the table. Mr. McIntyre took out a silver cigarette lighter and burned the million-dollar papers. In return, he handed Ian and Natalie a manila envelope sealed with red wax. "Your first clue. You may not read it until instructed to do so. You, Ian and Natalie Kabra, will be Team One."**

**"Hey!" Mr. Holt objected. "Our whole family's taking the challenge! We want to be Team One!"**

Everyone except the Holts rolled their eyes.

**"We're number one!" the Holt kids started chanting, and their pit bull, Arnold, leaped into the air and barked along with them.**

The Holts grinned.

**Mr. McIntyre raised his hand for silence. "Very well, Mr. Holt. Your family's vouchers, please. You shall be Team ... uh, you shall also be a team."**

"Hahhahaha" Dan clutched his stomach**.**

**They made the trade - five million-dollar vouchers for one envelope with a clue, and the Holts didn't even bat an eye. **

Madison grinned. "Of course we didn't"

**As they marched back to their seats, Reagan bumped Amy in the shoulder. "No pain, no gain, wimp!"**

**Next, Alistair Oh struggled to his feet. "Oh, very well. I can't resist a good riddle. I suppose you may call me Team Three."**

**Then the Starling triplets rushed forward. They put their vouchers on the table and three million more dollars went up in flames.**

**"Da," Irina Spasky said. "I, also, shall play this game. I work alone."**

**"Hey, yo, wait up." Jonah Wizard sauntered forward like he was pretending to be a street punk, the way he did on Who Wants to Be a Gangsta?**

Jonah flashed his famous smile.

**Which was kind of ridiculous,**

Jonah frowned.

**since he was worth about a billion dollars and lived in Beverly Hills. "I'm all over this." He slapped his voucher on the table. "Hand me the clue, homes."**

**"We'd like to film the contest," his dad piped up.**

**"No," Mr. McIntyre said.**

**'"Cause it would make great TV," the dad said. "I could talk to the studios about a percentage split - "**

**"No," Mr. McIntyre insisted. "This is not for entertainment, sir. This is a matter of life and death."**

**Mr. McIntyre looked around the room and focused on Amy. "Who else?" he called. "Now is the time to choose."**

**Amy realized she and Dan were the last ones undecided. Most of the forty guests had taken the money. Six teams had taken the challenge - all of them older or richer or seemingly more likely to succeed than Amy and Dan. Aunt Beatrice glared at them, warning them that they were about to get disowned. Ian was smiling smugly.**

_**Perhaps you weren't as important to the old woman as you thought, eh?**_

**Amy remembered what his annoying sister, Natalie, had said:**

_**Grace just knew they weren't up to the challenge.**_

**Amy's face felt hot with shame. Maybe the Kabras were right. When the Holts turned her brother upside down, she hadn't fought back. When the Kabras insulted her, she'd just stood there tongue-tied. How could she handle a dangerous quest?**

Hamilton grinned. "Well, you guys handled it pretty well. Considering you won."

**But then she heard another voice in her head: **_**You will make me proud, Amy.**_

**And suddenly she knew:**

**This was what Grace had been talking about. This was the adventure Amy was supposed to take. If she didn't, she might as well crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of her life.**

**She looked at her brother. Despite how annoying he was, they had always been able to communicate just by looking at each other. It wasn't telepathy or anything, but she could tell what her brother was thinking.**

"Yeah, I've seen you dawgs do'in it too" Jonah said.

_**It's a lot of money,**_ **Dan told her. **_**A lot of awesome baseball cards.**_

_**Mom and Dad would want us to try**_**, Amy replied with her eyes. **_**This is what Grace wanted us to do.**_

_**Yeah, but a Babe Ruth and a Mickey Mantle...**_

**Ian and Natalie will hate it, Amy coaxed. And Aunt Beatrice will probably blow a gasket.**

Everyone laughed. Even Sarah purred, which startled everyone as they had forgotten that their animoe friends were there too, which is stupid since they were a wolf and leopard**.**

**A smile crept across his face. **_**I guess Babe Ruth can wait.**_

Nellie held up her hands. "Wait. Let me get this straight. Dan agreed because you said that the Kabras will hate it and old Aunt Betrice will blow a gasket?"

Amy nodded.

Dan grinned "I guess it was worth my attention."

Any rolled her eyes.

**Amy took his voucher. They walked to the desk together and she picked up Mr. McIntyre's lighter.**

**"We're in," she told him, and she sent two million dollars up in smoke.**

Nellie smiled."That's the end of the Chapter! Who wants to read next?"

"Yo, d'a wiz will!"

Nellie handed the book to Jonah**.**


End file.
